Sneaking out
by Midesko
Summary: One night Kevin finds Ben at his doorstep, acting oddly and claiming that no one was home at his house. BeVin Lemon! Kevin/Ben going on in here so if you don't like BeVin then don't read it. You've been warned.


Ben inhaled sharply as the feeling of warm finger tips ran down his sides. His exposed flesh grew heated, his breath became quick and his mind blurred. Beneath him, Kevin enjoyed the sight of the youngers reactions, his own arousal beginning to show. His hands stopped at Ben's hips so he could grind their bodies together. The friction provided a bit of relief, but it wasn't as much as either wanted. Ben busied his own hands with Kevin's pants, wanting to give him pleasure rather then receiving his own. The elder teen gave him an appreciative groan as the small hands pulled out his erection and began to sheepishly play with it.

With Ben working his length, Kevin freed his hands from the boys hips to travel to his jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper. He ordered a short command for Ben to lift himself so he could pull both the jeans and boxers down, and Ben did as he was told. The chilling air swept against his now naked self causing him to shudder as goosebumps crawled over his skin. Kevin took the brunettes arousal in his hands and placed it against his own, twitching slightly at the light moans he was given from the touch.

The younger male began to moving back and forth to aid Kevin with the sensation. Ben moaned loudly in pleasure, his head tilted back as he speed up a bit. Tanned hands moved to rest on Kevin's chest bellow him to move easier against the man. The feeling was almost to much for his body to take. His moans filled the room, fueling Kevin's desire especially when his name was muttered by the younger. Usually Kevin was in charge of everything at all times, but seeing Ben like this was incredible, he wanted more of him.

Kevin pushed Ben onto his back and lifted both of the boys legs above his shoulders without warning. Ben groaned at the loss of touch but he didn't object to the new position. His body shocked as he felt something hot and wet enter him. Ben could barely lift himself to see what it was, his body was growing weak from Kevin's actions. It was Kevin's tongue he was sure. The muscle moved within him for awhile longer before it moved away. Once again, Ben gave an irritated groan, it had felt surprisingly good though it was dirty. As soon as the tongue moved away, a finger was placed inside as a replacement. Another lusty moan came from Ben as Kevin moved the lone digit, curling it inside a few times. Soon after, he slid another finger inside and began moving them apart. Ben was quite vocal, and Kevin loved it. He didn't know how someone so pure an innocent could seem so dirty and ready to be taken. It was a wonder that he hadn't taken the boys virginity short after they joined forces. Perhaps the long wait would make the first time with Ben that much more worth it.

A final finger was placed inside of Ben, all moving him apart inside. When the brunettes body stiffened and he jerked his head back and moaned loudly, Kevin had known that he found the right spot. He listened to Ben beg for it again, making his ignored length twitch. He gave the boy what he wanted and was given more pleasured cries in return. God, Kevin wanted to fuck him now. Luckily for him, it seemed as though Ben was stretched enough for him to enter without giving Ben unnecessary pain.

He gave Ben a warning before he lined himself up with the boys entrance. The younger just nodded, allowing Kevin to do as he pleased. He was ready to give himself fully to Kevin to prove how deep his feelings were for him. Kevin thought it was useless for Ben to prove anything since he had felt the same, but the hero kept insisting on it, not that Kevin would deny himself the pleasure of his loved one doing such acts for him.

It took all of Kevin's will power to keep himself from plunging into the younger for his own selfish desires. Slowly, he pushed inside of Ben, one hand holding Ben's right leg while the other was placed on Ben's neglected member. He began moving in and out of him at a stable pace in order to allow Ben's body to adjust to his size. A few rolls of his hips and he found Ben's sweet spot, leaving the younger to cry out for more like when he found it the first time. Kevin's thrusts became quicker and deeper to hit the right spot within the younger each time.

It had taken them roughly a year to confess, a few weeks to start dating without anyone knowing, and over a month to get to this point. Ben had shown up at his doorstep about twenty minutes earlier, telling Kevin that his parents were away and that he didn't want to be alone. His boyfriend had gladly let him in and Ben seemed to be acting strange. He'd suddenly removed his jacket and shirt along with Kevin's and lead him over to the bed. At the time Kevin was confused but aroused beyond belief, and he allowed Ben to get them started. Now both teens were drawing close to climaxing, panting each others names as their bodies moved harmoniously in pleasure.

Ben pushed his head back into the bed as he rocked against Kevin a few more times before he came into his lovers grasp. His body tensed around Kevin, and with one more thrust, he spilled his seed into the body below him. The elder lingered there for a moment before pulling away and collapsing beside Ben, wrapping his arms around the heated body protectively. Both boys lay in a panting mess, sweat covering their unsheathed bodies as they held onto each other. All Kevin could hear besides Ben's heavy breathing was his words of love. Kevin returned the feelings and snuggled closer to him, pulling the covers up over them.

It wasn't until the morning after that Kevin found out that Ben had lied about his parents and actually snuck out. He lightly hit him over the head and sent him home, telling him to do the same that night.

...

This is what happens when you're tired and in need of some BeVin sexy time. I ask you BeVin fans; Where's the lemons? 3:

Midesko


End file.
